M O R S M O R D R E
by ELea-SLyTHeRiN
Summary: Reto de Lisky para el foro Dramione. Draco se derrumbó sobre su pecho y solo fue capaz de jurar venganza y arrancarle la vida a quien hubiese conjurado a la Marca Tenebrosa. Y juró que lo cumpliría fuera quien fuese. DMHG. Reviews Please!


**Hola!!!!  
Este es mi fic en respuesta al reto propuesto por Lisky en el foro Dramione. Condiciones del reto:**

_**Un OneShot Drama/Tragedy. Mas de 2000 palabras.  
Metan romance, humor, fantacia o lo que sea, pero el final tragico o triste.  
Pareja: X supuesto tiene que ser DrHrm o HrmDr. Como prefieran.  
El contenido, lo que gusten y deseen. Que no sea UA y los personajes entre mas apegados al original mejor."**_

**Parte del final la vais a tener desde el principio. Como ya se sabe de antemano que esto tiene que acabar mal, cuanto antes mejor. Pero una vez conocidos los hechos, queda lo mas importante, saber que ocurrió para llegar a esa situación. Y ahí esta la clave de la historia! No es gran cosa y estoy afectada por la presión de lo exámenes, pero al menos he tenido tiempo de participar! Así que espero que os guste. Ahí va:**

"**M O R S M O R D R E"**

_**by Elea**_

Draco despertó recostado en el sofá de la Sala Común y empapado en sudores fríos. No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí ni el tiempo que llevaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, la sensación de haber olvidado algo le había acompañado incluso durante su último sueño del que apenas recordaba formas y colores entremezclados dando vida a una angustiosa pesadilla. Se incorporó, bostezó y, cuando sus ojos se hicieron a la escasa luz de la Sala Común, observó que había algo abultado en su pantalón. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sintió entre sus dedos la aspereza de un trozo de papel de pergamino arrugado. No necesitó desplegarlo ni leer su contenido para recordar que tenía una cita con Hermione Granger. Y que, debido a su oportuna siesta, llevaría más de una hora esperándole, si no se había cansado de hacerlo.

Cuando llegó al aula en la que solían citarse, un pequeño cuarto junto a la biblioteca que años atrás había sido utilizado como sala de lectura y ahora había pasado a hacer las funciones de almacén, respiró aliviado al ver que no se había ido.

Ella se encontraba allí, tendida sobre uno de los sofás. Descansaba con el cabello cubriéndole ligeramente el rostro y, desde la puerta, a Draco le pareció tan hermosa como la primera vez. Incluso creyó verla tomar aire y susurrar su nombre al expulsarlo. Se acercó a ella con la intención de darle un beso en la frente y sacarla de sus sueños con caricias, pero algo no iba bien. La estrechó entre sus brazos, como si su calor fuera a hacerla volver en sí. Sentía su tersa piel, sus labios convertidos en hielo, su sonrisa congelada y el brillo apagado de sus ojos. Sentía su esencia, inerte entre sus brazos. La zarandeó violentamente, gritando su nombre, malgastando toda esperanza de verla reaccionar.

Con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, Draco se derrumbó sobre su pecho y solo fue capaz de jurar venganza y arrancarle la vida a quien hubiese conjurado a la Marca Tenebrosa. Y juró que lo cumpliría fuera quien fuese.

**------------------------Flash Back--------------------------**

La Señora Pince había avisado a los alumnos del fin de las horas de castigo y les había amenazado con nuevas detenciones si no desalojaban la biblioteca en unos minutos. Parecía que, al igual que la vieja bibliotecaria, todos tenían prisa por no llegar tarde a la cena y recogieron obedientemente. Sin embargo, Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que tenía entre manos como para prestarla atención en ese preciso momento.

- Sangre sucia – susurró al oído de Hermione. Sintió el cosquilleo de su cálido aliento y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – Reconoce que me deseas.

- ¿Qué? – replicó y le volvió la espalda, tratando de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas - ¿Yo? ¿A ti? Vamos, Malfoy, valoro cosas más interesantes que una cara bonita, y tu careces de ellas.

- ¿Estas segura, Granger?

- Completamente

- Permíteme que dude de la palabra de alguien que salió con Viktor Krum – apuntó Draco, dibujando una mueca de triunfo en su rostro.

- No metas a Viktor en esto, eso es agua pasada. - respondió indignada.

- Pero no me puedes negar que ese idiota tenía el cerebro mas atrofiado que un alumno de Hufflepuff

- Atrofiado o no, al menos tenía cerebro – sentenció mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

- Granger… - murmuró acercándose lentamente a ella. Hermione trató de contener la respiración, de reducir los acelerados latidos de su corazón y de no dejarse engañar por el juego de Draco. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella y con cada palabra recortaba aun mas la distancia– …he observado como reaccionas cuando Pansy se me acerca… cuando hablo con otras chicas… no me pierdes de vista cuando entro en clase o llego al Gran Comedor… incluso aquí, en la biblioteca, descuidas tu tarea para mirarme…

- Vaya, para no ser tu el interesado veo que no pierdes detalle de lo que hago

Draco se había quedado sin argumentos. había algo de cierto en las palabras de Hermione y en su sonrisa triunfal. Draco no soportaba aquella situación en la que una maldita sangre sucia estaba a punto de derrotarle. Actuó por impulso, se dejó llevar por la única posibilidad que vio de callar a Hermione. La acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared y selló sus labios con un calido beso. Estaba preparado para cualquier reacción de Hermione. Se merecía que lo abofeteara, pero al sentir que Hermione se dejaba llevar, hundió sus labios con mas fuerza entre los de ella. Se abrió paso con su lengua y bebió de su boca como si necesitase la esencia de Hermione para continuar vivo. Todo era perfecto, el tacto de sus mejillas, su respiración acelerada, la espontaneidad de la situación. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Hermione se decidió a hundir sus dedos en los cabellos de Draco, el sonoro taconeo de Madam Pince les llevó a separarse con brusquedad.

- De esto ni una palabra, Granger – advirtió, arqueando una ceja mientras recogía sus pertenencias.

- Jamás malgastaría mi tiempo hablando de alguien como tu – añadió antes de volverle la espalda y caminar, con la cabeza bien alta, hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

**xxxXxxx**

Snape se encontraba sumergido en la lectura de un viejo libro de Artes Oscuras cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió violentamente. No fue necesario dirigir una mirada hacia la entrada para reconocer a la figura que acababa de presentarse en sus dominios. Aquella fragancia y la elegancia de sus pisadas sobre la madera del suelo, solo podían tener un dueño.

- Lucius Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa – ironizó Snape sin levantar la vista de libro.

- Ahórrate los cumplidos, Severus. Tampoco está entre mis prioridades perder mi tiempo en tu territorio.

- En ese caso será mejor no prolongar esta agonía hasta el absurdo – apuntó – ¿A que se debe tu visita?

- Mi viejo amigo, solo… - respondió bajando el tono de su voz - … me intrigaba saber si tú habías notado algo.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – comenzó Severus mirando fijamente a los fríos ojos de Lucius

- La marca – concretó Lucius en un susurro – Lleva unos días inquieta, concretamente desde que…

- Entiendo – interrumpió Snape – Pero hay algo en todo esto que no me ha quedado del todo claro. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Me basta con saber que no soy el único, que todo es producto de un problema generalizado. – concretó.

- ¿Y si así fuera?

- Me atrevería a hablar de traición… aunque me cueste admitirlo, tal vez se trate de una señal.

Snape se incorporó y caviló durante unos instantes, caminando en círculos por el reducido espacio de su despacho. Lucius le observaba atónito, pendiente de que el más mínimo movimiento le dejase clara una respuesta.

- He de reconocer, Lucius, que tu caso no es aislado. – añadió tras unos segundos confeccionando una respuesta - Mucho me temo que llevas parte de razón pero no procede sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- No es el mejor momento para restarle importancia a un asunto tan delicado, Severus.

- Debemos ser cautos, Lucius. Tu presencia en el colegio no es buena señal, espero que tengas una excusa convincente a la que aferrarte cuando Dumbledore indague en tus repentinos intereses por visitar Hogwarts.

- No hay nada de malo en un padre que extraña a su único hijo

- Lo habrá cuando tus apariciones se vuelvan frecuentes.

- Para eso cuento contigo. No puedo arriesgarme.

- Muy ingenioso, Lucius - Snape se le acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído - ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a prestarte mis valiosos servicios?

- Te conozco demasiado bien, Severus, y se que tras esa fría e impasible máscara todo esto te preocupa incluso más que a mi.

- Suponiendo que llegáramos a un acuerdo... - comenzó Snape mientras se alejaba de Lucius - ¿cual seria mi labor?

- Prométeme que tomarás las medidas que consideres oportunas. -sentenció.

**xxxXxxx**

Desde su encuentro en la biblioteca, la relación entre Draco y Hermione, aparentemente, apenas había evolucionado. Hermione había temido que tras aquel beso, Draco se ensañara con ella como recordatorio de que debía permanecer en silencio. Pero se había equivocado. Draco actuaba como si aquello solo hubiese sucedido en la mente de Hermione. Durante el día, Draco se dedicaba a intimidar a los alumnos de Gryffindor como había sido habitual desde primer curso. Ni siquiera en las clases se libraban de su molesta presencia y sus ingeniosos comentarios. Tenía palabras hirientes para Harry, insultos para Ron y desprecios para Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban a solas, las cosas cambiaban. Draco no perdía ocasión de incomodarla con sus palabras y sus vulgares insultos acababan transformándose en profundas discusiones. En ocasiones, cada uno seguía su camino, de muy mal humor y la sangre hirviendo. Otras veces, eran sus lenguas las que se batían en duelo para llegar a un acuerdo.

Varias semanas después de aquel primer encuentro y tras muchos otros con similar desenlace, Draco y Hermione volvieron a coincidir en la biblioteca. Draco la había arrastrado hasta un pequeño salón cercano a la biblioteca, donde los viejos muebles apolillados, la gruesa capa de polvo y las telarañas revelaban que hacía varios años que nadie pisaba aquel lugar. Embriagados por los besos y caricias se recostaron en el sofá, dispuestos a llevar su juego a unos límites fuera de la inocencia. Se besaban salvajemente, sus caricias comenzaban a desplazarse hacia lugares prohibidos y sus túnicas y corbatas decoraban el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, Draco comenzó a inquietarse. Procuró imponerse por la fuerza, pero Hermione estaba realmente decidida a desprenderle de su prenda.

- Granger… no… - suplicó Draco tratando de mantener la camisa del uniforme adherida a su cuerpo – basta…

Pero ella ignoraba por completo las palabras de Draco. No podía creer que, precisamente en aquel momento, Draco pretendiese echarse atrás. Era inconcebible. Por ello continuo apartando la camisa hasta que dejó fuera uno de los brazos.

- Detente… joder, no sigas… - insistió, en vano.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando fijó los ojos en el dibujo del brazo de Draco. El muchacho trató de esconderlo, pero Hermione ya había reconocido aquella imagen. La marca Tenebrosa.

- ¿Qué…? Draco… no… no es cierto…

- ¡Trate de advertírtelo! Maldita sea, por que siempre tienes que actuar por tu cuenta…

- No…- murmuraba, incrédula - no puede ser…

- Escúchame Granger… - Draco la sujetó del brazo para impedir que saliera corriendo – Deja que te explique…

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! – Hermione consiguió desprenderse de Draco, recogió su túnica y, antes de salir corriendo, añadió - Eres un… monstruo…

**xxxXxxx**

Snape se había apresurado a escribir un pergamino telegráfico para Lucius. Aquella escena que había tenido la desgracia de presenciar en la biblioteca tenía que llegar a oídos del padre de Draco lo antes posible. En su nota omitió los detalles referentes a las intimidades de la pareja, pero puso especial énfasis en la gravedad de la situación. A altas horas de la noche, cuando las posibilidades de toparse con alguien eran remotas, se puso en camino hacia la lechucería. Atravesó el colegio sumido en una absoluta oscuridad para no levantar sospechas y no respiró aliviado hasta que su pedazo de pergamino voló hacia la mansión de los Malfoy amarrado a la pata de una de las lechuzas del colegio.

**xxxXxxx**

A Draco le resultó difícil acercarse a Hermione los días posteriores a su incidente. Se paseaba por el colegio escoltada por Harry y Ron en todo momento. Incluso había dejado de frecuentar la biblioteca con tal de no verse sola ni un solo instante. Draco sabia que seria complicado intercambiar unas palabras con ella, pero tenia que asegurarse de que su secreto estaba a salvo. No podía permitir que le delatara.

Tres semanas después, en clase de Adivinación tuvieron que compartir pupitre. Trewlaney había organizado una absurda actividad por parejas y había distribuido a los alumnos a su antojo. Hermione se sintió tentada por la idea de abandonar la clase, pero aquella decisión impulsiva habría conllevado demasiadas explicaciones que no estaba segura de querer confesar. Se resignó y se armó de valor para llegar hasta la mesa que ocupaba Draco, en una esquina del aula de Adivinación. Sin devolverle la mirada al rubio, se acomodó en el sillón, desperdigó sus libros sobre la mesa y se sumergió en la tarea, sin contar con la ayuda de su compañero.

Hermione intentó abrir su mente a través de la bola de cristal y las cartas del tarot, pero no había forma alguna de concentrarse teniendo a Draco Malfoy tan cerca. Tras una sesión de incomodo silencio en la que solo había anotado estúpidos presagios de desolación y desgracias en su pergamino, Hermione tomó la palabra en el momento en que Trewlaney indicó que la clase había llegado a su fin.

- ¿Sabes lo que te depara el futuro? – comenzó mostrándose seria y fría mientras pasaba las paginas del libro con los nervios a flor de piel – Una vida de dolor y angustia mientras cumples condena en Azkaban.

- No hace falta consultar esas estúpidas cartas para saber lo que será de ti como abras la boca, Granger – respondió con un tono macabro en su voz mientras se abanicaba con una de las cartas que había extraído del montón - ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando Draco le tendió la carta y comprobó que se trataba de una figura, huesuda y cubierta con una capucha, que representaba a la muerte.

- ¿Lo sabe alguien? – insistió Draco.

- Siempre te quedará la duda

- ¿Te atreves a enfrentarme? – Draco la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la atrajo hacia si - Creo que no eres consciente de con quien te estas metiendo, Granger

- ¡Hazlo! – retó Hermione - ¡Hazlo ahora y demuéstrales a todos de lo que eres capaz!

- Me veré obligado a hacerlo como no bajes la voz…

- Con amenazas no lo arreglas, Draco… - Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos, desafiante - pero si tantas ganas tienes, ¡hazlo ahora!

- Claro que lo haré – respondió – Pero no de la manera en la que te lo esperas.

Draco inclinó la cabeza y, sin importarle si sus compañeros aun seguían en el aula, la besó. Sabía que jamás aceptaría sus palabras de disculpa y aquella era la manera más sincera de hacerla entrar en razón. Hermione se sentía segura entre aquellos brazos. El beso la hizo olvidar todo por unos instantes, simplemente se sentía feliz. Pero su tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando abrió los ojos. La clase estaba vacía y aquello la hacía desconfiar. Estaba a solas con un mortifago y, si tenia intención de matarla, era la ocasión perfecta. Draco era consciente de que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando y no podía desaprovecharla.

- Las cosas sucedieron así, nunca he pretendido hacerte daño. – comenzó, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Pero eres uno de ellos… - Hermione se retiró suavemente de su lado - eso lo cambia todo

- Mi padre esta detrás de todo, decidió que llevaría su sello incluso antes de que naciera. Negándome solo habría empeorado las cosas.

- Tengo miedo, Draco.

- A estas alturas deberías tener un poco mas de confianza en mi. Creo que te he demostrado como…

- ¡Conozco tu secreto, Draco! – interrumpió, histérica - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Eso es imperdonable

- Nadie te hará daño a mi lado. Serás mi protegida.

- Pero soy una sang… - se detuvo un momento y rectificó sus palabras - soy hija de muggles. Tienen la excusa perfecta para eliminarme.

- No digas estupideces, nadie perdería su tiempo en levantar su varita contra ti solo porque les llegue el rumor de que tienes un rollo conmigo… - sentenció – porque no es más que eso, ¿cierto?

- … así es… - respondió tras dudar unos segundos.

- Porque tu no me quieres, ¿verdad? – insistió Draco, inquietándola con su mirada penetrante. La tomó por la barbilla y alzó su rostro, forzándola a devolverle la mirada. - Quiero escucharlo de ti… Granger

- No… - mintió, concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en mostrarse creíble - no te quiero.

- En ese caso las cosas saldrán bien.

**xxxXxxx**

Snape recibió noticias de Lucius el mismo día en que envió su lechuza. En su primera carta, de no más de diez centímetros de fino pergamino, le había dado autorización e indicaciones precisas para vigilar los movimientos de su hijo sin levantar sospechas. A Snape no le había agradado en absoluto su nuevo pasatiempo como espía, y menos aun cuando, tras varias semanas de vigilancia, no había sorprendido al joven Malfoy en ninguna situación comprometedora. Estaba a punto de desistir y mandar al diablo su absurda misión cuando, al pasar al pie de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al aula de Adivinación, escuchó de la voz de Draco "_mañana, a las siete, en el lugar que tu y yo sabemos"_. Y la inconfundible risita nerviosa de Hermione como confirmación de sus sospechas.

Draco no se tomó muy bien el recado que Crabbe y Goyle le habían llevado. Les había reprendido con uno de sus habituales sermones y había tenido que contenerse las ganas de destrozar el mobiliario de la Sala Común para descargar su ira. Viniendo de Snape, probablemente sería de carácter urgente, pero no le resultaba atractiva la idea de descuidar a Hermione después de haberla recuperado. Tenia que demostrarle que todo lo que le había confesado tras la clase de Adivinación no eran simples palabras maquilladas, sino verdades al descubierto. Consultó el reloj de la Sala Común y vio que no pasaban de las 6 y media de la tarde. Si la reunión con Snape no se prolongaba demasiado, llegaría a tiempo a la biblioteca. Corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron en dirección al laboratorio de Pociones, tomó aire y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¿Profesor Snape? – dijo Draco desde el umbral.

- Adelante, Malfoy

- Goyle me dijo que quería...

- Escúchame bien, Draco. - interrumpió Snape golpeando la mesa con los puños. - Nadie ridiculiza al Señor Oscuro de esa manera. Nadie.

- ¿De que esta hablando...?

- Lo sabes muy bien. - añadió - ¿Realmente llegaste a pensar que nunca os descubrirían? ¿Que podrías ocultar a Hermione Granger de los ojos del Señor Oscuro?

- Ella solo es un pasatiempo.. - se excusó.

- Draco, muchos mortifagos han caído antes que tu por subestimar al Señor Oscuro. ¿Que te ha hecho pensar que tu serias mas inteligente que todos ellos?

- ¡No hay nada de malo en divertirse un rato!

- Si lo hay cuando pones en evidencia tu condición delante de una alumna de Gryffindor. - aclaró Snape.

- Todo esto es cosa de mi padre, ¿verdad? El siempre quiso a Pansy Parkinson para mí.

- Tu padre... - continuo Snape mientras señalaba un bulto que se movía en la oscuridad - ... ya ha arriesgado demasiado por ti. Es hora de que te de un escarmiento, Draco.

- ¿Papa? - murmuró Draco, confuso, siguiendo con la mirada el dedo de Snape.

Entre las sombras del despacho de Snape, Draco solamente pudo reconocer una silueta de larga cabellera rubia que alzaba la varita y, apuntando en dirección a sus ojos, susurraba con monótona voz:

_Imperius!_

Draco caminaba por los pasillos con un ritmo aparentemente tranquilo y acompasado. Era una simple marioneta. Una marioneta impulsada por los deseos de su progenitor. Una marioneta incapaz de diferenciar el odio del cariño. Una marioneta armada con una varita. Una marioneta que, al abrir la puerta del cuarto donde Hermione le esperaba, no dudo en alzar su varita y atacar. Una marioneta que pronuncio las dos únicas palabras que había grabadas en su mente.

_Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!!!_

**F I N**

* * *

**N/A: Esto es todo! Como ya he dicho, el final es lo de menos, lo importante es lo que ha pasado para terminar así. Y bueno, si leéis entre líneas la primera escena, podréis sacar mas conclusiones sobre el final ;)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?Personalmente no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, pero en su día me propuse participar en todos los retos del foro Dramione (propaganda gratis) y quería, al menos, intentarlo. Un saludo a tods ls del foro y mucha suerte en el reto!**

**Reviews, please! ;)**

**  
Hasta otra!**

****

Elea


End file.
